Trip Through Platform Nine and Three Quarters
by aine hathaway
Summary: I mean, literally 'Trip' through Platform 9 and 3/4. It was another day of exploring on their school trip to England from their home in Ireland, when a group of friends accidently get off the bus on the wrong stop and end up at Kings Cross St. All being Potter fans, went to get their pictures taken, only when a small accident takes place, weird things happen. CD/OC , FW/OC , OW/OC
1. Prologue

The sound of laughter bounced off the stone walls of the station. Normally, Kings Cross station was black with people but today it was practically deserted. It was around 8:15 in the morning. The only people there were a couple of 13 year old kids. Four girls and three boys. They were there on a school trip but they got off at the wrong stop on their bus and ended up there at Kings Cross, separated from their group. But they didn't mind.

The first to reach the place they had been specifically looking for, was a girl with shoulder length dark hair. It was all curly and bouncing around her shoulders as she ran though normally it was dead straight. She was quite short and had pale skin, with dark blue eyes that sometimes could pass as brown or green. She wore a stylish red leather jacket over a black top with a dragon design on it. A short black skirt and on her feet were black Dr. Martens with red roses on the sides. She had a black satchel over one shoulder and was pulling out a red camera. A smile split across her face as she turned to look over her shoulder at her friends who were quickly catching up to her, "come on, hurry it up!" she called to them playfully.

Her name was Alexis Reynolds. She was thirteen and loved everything about music. She had a slight anger problem and if she was pissed she was known to threaten someone, but nothing to serious. She was quite forgetful at times, mainly around school work but she was always looking out for her friends. She was easy going but at times, just like the others, got a bit bossy. She was a dancer since she was very young, ballet and she sang and played the flute. She was athletic-she loved basketball, running, soccar, swimming, ice-skating and gymnastics. The thing was she could ice-skate pretty well but give her roller-blades or roller-skates and she could hardly stay on her feet for more then 10 seconds. So much for her ballet grace, when on roller-skates it went out the window. Like everyone else in the group she was smart, her best subjects being history, english, maths and music. She was a bit of a nerd like most of her friends and was a bit wierd, but she was proud of it. And as they always said, 'normals boring.'

The first person to reach her was one of the girls. She was quite a bit taller and had short spiky blond hair. This was Samantha Andrews. She was one of the youngest in the group and had only turned thirteen a few days prior. No one ever got away with calling her Samantha, it was always Sam. Unlike other girls, Sam was sporty and more into comfort than style. She loved to just steal her brother's hoodies and just wear a pair of jeans and converse. That day she was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt that had printed across the front, 'kill 'em with your awesome'. Over that she wore a Slytherin house Qudittich team hoodie. Along with this wore bright green, strapped converse.

Sam was always joking and messing and always knew how to make you laugh. She loved her family dearly and looked up to her brother. She loved to swim and took part in many competitions. She loved the colour blue and she adored wolves. She played the guitar and was also smart. She was amazing at irish, woodwork and history. She had a very large family, just like Alexis did and both found it hard to keep track of all their many relatives. Sam was a cheery person and was normally quite active and lively. She knew how to trick people into giving her whatever she wanted, which often came in handy when they needed to get out of trouble. She was, as their friend Nicole, would say, evil. At every chance she got she would always scare Nicole by sneaking up behind her and either yelling in her ear or grabbing her by the shoulders. The others found it amusing, so did Nicole as she was quite used to it. Sam tried it on everyone. Nicole was just the easiest.

While Alexis started setting up the camera to take pictures of everyone the other two girls arrived. Hayley and Nicole jogged up to them and then both leaned casually against the wall that was there, which happened to have a trolley going half way through it and had a plack above it stating, 'Platform 9 3/4'.

Nicole was around the same height as Alexis and strangely enough the two looked rather alike. Most people mixed them up or asked them if they were twins. The 'twin' thing caught on so eventually Alexis and Nicole started calling each other, Twin.

Nicole also had dark brown hair around her shoulders but it was straight. She was pale with deep, warm brown eyes that suited her perfectly. She wore a long black top with a pair of torn grey jeans. Over her top was a blue baseball jacket, along with a pair of tall purple converse. Around her neck was a simple silver chain with a leaf charm. Like Alexis she was a bit of a nerd but she loved it. She wasn't very athletic and was quite clumsy. She was one of the more intelligent in the group, mainly science, maths, history and english. Alexis and Sam often said she was a bit of a know-it-all but Nicole always replied with saying, 'I'm not a know-it-all, I'm just smarter than you.' She loved cats and science and often loved freaking out her friends (and she was good at it). Her and Alexis were very alike in so many ways but were still very different. Nicole was quite shy at times but give her time and she was fine.

Hayley was slightly taller than Alexis and Nicole but not as tall as Sam. She also had long dark brown hair and pale skin. They were all irish, so the pale skin was normal. Hayley was the bubbly but quiet person of the group. She was good at maths, science, geography and spanish. She became friends with the girls through Nicole who had known her for several years. She loved animals and the water. She wore a simply white dress with a brown belt with a light brown waistcoat over it. Along with that she wore a pair of heeled brown boots to match her outfit. They all could't help but think she looked great. She was loyal to her friends as though they were family, which they pretty much were. She had an older brother, they weren't as close as Alexis or Sam were with their brothers but they were close. She was very caring and always had a level head and was good at calming down the others.

Together the four girls were a force to be reckoned with. Sharing a few smirks the four girls took it in turns posing at the trolley and wall, pretending to be passing through it. All were laughing as they continued to make faces and mess around. Alexis had just taken a picture of Sam sitting up on the edge of the trolley acting 'casual' when they were joined by three guys their age. Alexis turned to them and asked, "what took you lot so long?" The three boys just shared a few knowing and evil smirks. Alexis and Nicole raised an eyebrow in unison and both leaned over onto one leg, both with their arms crossed. Everyone was staring at the two girls, slightly freaked out. "What?" the two girls asked. "Stop staring!" they said together once again. "Thats scary" remarked one of the boys with curly, short, brown hair. "Yeah" agreed another who had spikey blond hair. "You guys spend to much time together" added a tanned boy with dark hair. Nicole and Alexis just rolled their eyes before laughing at everyones expressions.

The boy with curly hair was Killian. He was practically a genius and was known for being quite sarcastic. He was rather short and the other lads often called him midjit. He wore a large grey hoodie with the sleeves pushed up, over a bright red t-shirt. He wore a pair of torn up grey jeans and a pair of blue converse with the superman logo on the side.

Next was Jamie, he had spiky blond hair and was known for being quite cunning and witty. He was rather quiet but was able to have his friends in stiches laughing when he wanted. He always knew what to say and when to say it. He wore black jeans with a white shirt and black zip up jacket over it. On his feet he had a pair of batman converse.

Last was Conor, he was the newest into their little family. He had only moved to Ireland around a year ago. He had slightly tanned skin with black hair. He had a pair of red converse, dark blue jeans and a simple grey t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. Conor was sporty and good at nearly all types of athletics. He enjoyed running and the high jump. He was more loud and more confident then the others, similar to Sam and Alexis.

They stayed taking a couple more pictures for another while before they thought it was about time they got going. "Just one more picture!" cried Sam as she quickly went to set it up.

Alexis leaned carefully against the wall next to Killian who was next to Jamie. "If only magic was real" she said out of the blue. "I, personally, would love to be a wizard and go to Hogwarts" replied Killian. Sam called over to him, "Killian!" causing all to look at her, "we all want to be wizards and go to Hogwarts." With that she quickly ran over and posed with Alexis and Conor. Just as the camera flashed, Sam tripped over and caused Alexis and Conor to go flying backwards and accidentally bring the others with them.

"Ow, Sam be careful!" complained Alexis as she pushed herself up onto her elbows before pushing Conor off her legs where he had fallen. Alexis looked around them and the others watch as her calm and annoyed expression turned to one of shock and disbelief. "Alex, what is it?" asked Nicole, sounding very worried. "We fell backwards, right?" she asked. "No we fell forward" replied Killian sarcastically. Alexis gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "You're missin' the big picture" her irish accent coming on quite strong, "we fell backwards." The others just looked at her like, 'yeah, we know.' When Alexis saw they still weren't getting it she got to her feet and looked down at them. Her six friends just watched her still very confused.

Placing her right hand on her hip and leaning to the side and putting her weight onto her left leg she said, "how could we fall backwards if we were leaning against a brick wall?"


	2. Chapter 1

Alexis Reynolds pov.

Platform 9 3/4. We were actually there. It took several moments for the others to actually come to grips with what was happening. Somehow we had gone through the wall and here we were. The platform was practically empty except for us and few others who had arrived early. The train was frozen at the platform. It was more amazing then any of us could have imagined.

"This can't be happening!" cried Nicole as she studied our surroundings. "But it is!" yelled Conor with excitement as he made his way towards the train to get a better look and Jamie followed him. "Maybe we all fell and hit our heads" said Killian as he also look around the platform.

Sam snuck up behind Nicole and Hayley and gave each of them a sharp pinch in the back other arms. Both girls cried out in pain and turned around to give Sam a smack across the back of the head. I just rolled my eyes and laughed at my three best friends. I then noticed that in front of where everyone had fallen was a trolley for each of us. I started to look the one that was next to me up and done.

On it was a large cage holding a beautiful and majestic barn owl. I smiled as I looked into its black eyes and it gave a cheerful hoot. I put my finger through the bars of the cage and the owl gave me an affectionate nip. There was a name on the cage that said, Athena. I smiled at that, I was fascinated by the Greek gods. I had a look at the trunks on the trolley and was shocked to find that my a name was on them.

I shared a nervous but excited look with Nicole who was also checking out what appeared to be her trolley. She had a small basket on hers instead of a cage and it wasn't hard to guess that she had a cat in there.

Hayley also appeared to have brought a cat as she also had a small basket that looked to be around the same size.

Sam on the other hand was the same as me and had a large cage holding a spotted brown and white owl named Rayla.

Once we had all our trolleys and had our trunks settled onto the train, the platform started to get a bit more crowded. We each grabbed our carry-on bags and quickly made our way onto the train. None of us were sure what houses we were in or who we hung out with so it was best we figure that out before we went mixing with the wrong people. Nicole had quickly found one of our Transfiguration text books and immediately started to read through it but every now and then would exclaim how she already knew something, but didn't know how she already knew it.

We all collapsed into an empty compartment near the middle of the train and just fell silent and no one looked at each other. I just settled with staring out the window to try and see any familiar faces. Sadly, so far I had no luck.

I then spotted someone walking around in their hogwarts robes and an idea just appeared in my head. As I reached up to get my bag off the rack above our heads, Nicole and Hayley did the same so as to let out their cats. As I brought my bag down on my lap, my two friends opened their baskets and slowly two small kittens appeared.

"Aww!" said every girl, including me. The boys just watched curiously as the two kittens curled up, Hayley's on her lap and Nicole's stretched out across her and my laps. They were both so cute.

Nicole's cat whose name was Saphira after her large sparkling blues eyes, was grey golden colour with many thin black stripes.

Hayley's which was named Legend, had a golden colour face with black stripes and then the gold and black blended together into a brown on his body. They were both so small and cute.

I pulled my attention from the two kittens and back on my bag and began rummaging through it for clues. The others in the compartment were watching me curiously. Killian and Nicole who sat on either side of me were trying to look at what I was doing over my shoulder. I froze when my eyes settled finally on something that could give us answers. I pulled them out and I watched as the others beamed happily.

In my hands were gryffindor school robes.

Everyone else at the exact same moment went on search of their own robes. It took only a few moments for all the uniforms to be found. There was at least one person in each house.

Hayley was on her own in Hufflepuff but I wasn't alone in Gryffindor as Conor was one too. Nicole and Killian were both in Ravenclaw which didn't surprise anyone. We were all a bit of both surprised and not surprised when we discovered Sam and Jamie were in Slytherin. They were both cunning and sly so they would fit in but they weren't bad people like most Slytherins.

Hayley was very excited and so wanted to change into her uniform straight away but we convinced her to wait until we figured a bit more out and if we didn't than we could change after the sweet trolley came. We had all found some wizard money in our bags. Jamie, Killian, Sam and I had a great deal more galleons than the others though, we noticed.

"So who do you guys think we'll run into?" asked Killian as he looked around at everyone, now that we had all relaxed a bit. The train was about to leave and no one had yet bothered us in our compartment and had just passed us by.

"I'd say everyone! I can't wait to do some pranking with the Weasley twins!" said Conor happily. "definitely!" I stated, leaning forward and giving him a high five and the two of us laughed loudly.

"Well," started Nicole, "we should all be in our third year but what year is it really?" We all stopped for a moment, she was quite right. Were we even in the right year for the books or were we in some completely different time frame. Jamie was the one to give us our answer as our of his bag he pulled the Daily Prophet.

On the front was a picture of a man with dark messy, long hair and appeared to be screaming as he turned his head from the left and right.

"Sirius Black" I muttered just loud enough for the others to hear. We were all transfixed by the newspaper and had all practically gone into a daze that when the train started up we all nearly fell out of our seats.

Once we had righted ourselves again we all couldn't stop laughing. There was no real reason for our random burst of laughter, it was just kind of needed to understand the craziness of the situation in our own wierd way.

"Okay, so does this mean we're in the same year as Harry?" asked Nicole. The rest of us turn to face her and just give her a look of 'you think?!' Nicole gave us a glare and said, "shut up." Sam then smirked at her and replied coolly, "we didn't say anything." This of course led to Nicole poking Sam in the shoulder and Sam retaliating. This continued back and forth with us moving our heads from side to side as each answered sort of like you do at a tennis match. They didn't appear to be showing any sign of stopping so I just waved my hand in a dismissive manner and turned to speak with the others.

I noticed Killian was looking over a bit of paper., "wha's that Killian?" He looked up at me and then back down at the piece of parchment. Nicole and Sam were completely oblivious to the conversation as they continued their battle. "School book list, I'm taking a lot of subjects," explained Killian.

Turns out he was taking everything except Divination. I didn't blame him on that one. I went in search of mine, I was happily surprised to find it in my bag and looked it over. I wasn't taking muggle studies or divination but I was taking everything else. I shrugged, well I'll have my work cut out for me this year. After looking up from my list I didn't know what to make of the expressions being sent towards where Nicole and Sam sat. I didn't bother looking, thinking they were still at that poke war of theirs. "What?" I asked my eyebrows raised in confusion.

I then decided to look over at them as no one was answering me. "How-?" I asked cutting myself off as I was practically struck dumb. Nicole and Sam were both fast asleep with their heads leaning against the glass window. I picked up Saphira and placed her on my lap and began to stroke her head. She purred softly as I continued to star at two of my best friends. I gave my head a shake before glancing at everyone else. They seemed just as amazed as I was.

"Did they poke each other to death?" asked Conor. I studied my two friends for a moment, "no, they're breathing. How did they fall asleep so quickly?" Hayley then said, "and its not like they can act so they are definitely asleep!" Hayley winked at me and I immediately caught. I sighed and then said casually, "You're right, Ley. Neither can act for their lives." At that moment Sam and Nicole spun to look at us angrily not even noticing the smirks on our faces. "We can too act, neither of you could tell that we weren't actually sleeping!" stated Sam. Hayley and I started laughing and then Sam and Nicole realized we had tricked them right back. Nicole gave me a shove which I returned.

It was then that our compartment door flew open and there stood the lady with the trolley. "Anything of the trolley, dears?" she asked kindly. Sam practically tackled everyone out of the way as she went to get some food. We had gotten a bit of everything and dumped all onto Nicole's seat, who then came and sat on my lap. I looked up at her in shock, "what the hell Nicky!" She just laughed and proceed to open a chocolate frog, which she failed to eat as it jumped onto my face and I grabbed shoving it into my mouth as Nicole crossed her arms and pouted. Everyone was laughing at her childish expression and I then said, "a frog just jumped on my face and you don't see me complaining!"

We sat in our compartment just talking and having a good time when once again our compartment door swung open and in ran two tall red haired twins. I smirked at the sight if them. The Weasley Twins. They didn't seem to notice that anyone of us were in the compartment as they continued to laugh at whatever prank they had just pulled and high-fived each other.

They spotted Conor first and tackled him out of his seat, "where have you been?!" they demanded. They then helped him to his feet and brushed him off and together sat back down 'Twin 1' sat down next to Conor and noticing me 'Twin 2' walked over and sat down where the sweets had originally been. They wrapped their arms around our shoulders, 'Twin 2' then said to me, "the other three have been looking for you. They were worried you had missed the train. Right, George?" The twin nodded and said, "right, Fred!"

I didn't know what came over me but I felt slightly smug about it as I then said, "uh... you're George" I pointed at the twin sitting next to me who was supposed to Fred by what was being said. Conor then agreed with me, "she's right, you are Fred" he said as he looked to the guy with his arm around his shoulders.

The twins groaned and took the arms away and said together, desperately, "How can you always tell?" I smirked and said, "Thats for me to know and you to _dot dot dot._" Together the two of them rolled their eyes and got back up onto their feet and made for the compartment door before George spun around and said, "Hey, Axe since when-" Fred continued, "have you and Conor-" and then together, "hung out with Slytherins?" Conor and I shrugged and imitated them, "Well-" "You see-" "Since now!" The two shrugged, "okay! See ya's at the feast!" We all called out our goodbyes before breaking our hearts laughing.

We had some fun playing 'guess the bean' and dares with the 'Berty Bot's Every Flavour Bean.' After we had all calmed down and just snacked out and talked, Hayley got to her feet and asked, "anyone want to come and get changed?" All shuck their heads so I got up, "sure!" After we grabbed the bags containing our uniforms we headed off to the bathrooms to change.

We walked down the corridor discussing our old school back in Ireland. MPPS had been a great school and we had just got onto talking about earlier on that year when we celebrated St Patrick's Day. The school of course decorated and there had been many facts about St. Patrick had been put up around the school. Also on many of the walls near the science corridor were pictures of all the students and teams that had won or competed in athletic competitions. Sam's older brother was even up there for swimming. Under one of the pictures was a fact about St. Patrick but it didn't mention his name and just said 'he'. Now just imagine going past a picture of lad who got an award for winning a large race and underneath it had a sign saying, 'he was taken when he was 13' or something along those lines. Its not normal, well our school definitely wasn't normal. They had had a medieval day once and the teachers involved had gone around in chain mail and tunics with swords and helmets. One had even shaved his head to look like monk. It had been alot better than the other years history day which had been on the '60's.

Hayley and I had been laughing so hard we hadn't noticed a compartment door open and someone stepping out. We crashed right into them and caused whoever it was, along with ourselves to end up in a heep on the floor. "Sorry!" I called out. Whoever it was, jumped to their feet and hastily went to help me up. Hayley also got to her feet. Standing in front of us was a tall hufflepuff boy. We could tell as he was already wearing his Hogwarts uniform and had a pin attached to his robes with 'P' on it stating that he was a prefect. By his bronze hair and his good-looks it wasn't hard to tell who this was.

"Hey Cedric!" greeted Hayley, cheerfully. I smiled at her and she winked, I didn't understand why until I realized that Cedric still hadn't let go of my hands from helping me up. I raised my eyebrows at him and he must have realised what he was doing as he quickly let go and held them behind his back. "Oh! Hi Hayley! You still going to be chaser on the qudditich team this year?" he asked her. She seemed surprised at finding out she was on the qudditich team. I stayed quiet it was most likely I didn't know Cedric as we were in different houses and years. Hayley and Cedric on the other hand were in the same house and he was on the qudditich team, Captain now if I remember correctly.

"Yeah, if you want me to" replied Hayley. Cedric nodded, "yeah, you're wicked on a broom." With that said he turned to me and smiled widely, "Alexis Reynolds, right? Gryffindor chaser?" I was slightly shocked at the last part but I managed to get an answer out, "uh.. yeah, thats me." He nodded and then said, "sweet, looking forward to playing against you this year!" I blushed a little, he was really cute, "you too! And congratulations on making captain!" There was a shout from behind us of "Hayley!" I looked to see Hannah Abbot and immediately she and Hayley began talking about something or other that I couldn't hear. I turned back to Cedric who was smirking down at me.

"What?" I asked. He just shuck his head and said, "you changed a bit over the summer I guess. You're.. uh.. prettier" he said the last part quietly. My blush grew and became a dark red across my cheeks. "Thanks, but how do you know I've changed, have you been watching me over the years?" He smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Maybe a little." My mouth fell open a bit at that. I was once again speechless as he leaned back his smirk very clear on his face, proud and triumphant. I looked back and noticed Hannah had just left and Hayley was walking back towards us. I tried to ignore Cedric scared he had noticed my blush as we continued towards the bathrooms, "Lex!" came Cedric calling after us. Hayley gave me a shove and forced me to turn back and look at him, "Yeah?" I answered feeling my confidence coming back. "You look pretty hot on your broom, maybe we could go for a fly around the castle grounds one night?" he said, hopefully, a small smile on his face. I smiled too and replied, "tell when and I'll be there." I was about to turn back around when something else popped into my mind. I don't know why but I felt the need to say it, I look back at him, "You don't look too bad yourself out on the pitch, either." He smirked with a look of complete bliss on his face as he sent me a wink and returned to his compartment.

"He so just asked you out!" cried Hayley. "Seriously, where did that all come from?!" I asked as we reached the the bathrooms. "This year is going to be even more interesting then I thought!" exclaimed Haley as we both went to get dressed.

My uniform consisted of the school jumper, robes and a short black skirt with over the knee black socks. Along with that I wore a pair of red converse with the Gryffindor crest on the side. I slipped on a pair of golden angel wings earrings and a silver dragon ring. It was then I found my wand. It was a beautiful white wood with a golden strip winding up from the bottom to the tip. I beamed down at it. It was a beautiful wand and it sent a feeling of warmth through my body. I slipped my wand into a pocket of my robes as I finished getting ready.

I came out of the bathroom to find Hayley waiting for me. She was in her uniform which was different to mine. She wore a white shirt underneath a black dress with her hufflepuff robes. She also wore black tights and a pair of runners in the Hufflepuff colours and with the crest. Along with that she had the Hufflepuff tie and a beanie on her head in her house colours. She had her wand in her hand which she was drumming against her leg. It was a simple dark wood with a handle that had a pink marble effect to it. She smiled when she noticed me and also put her wand into her pocket.

"I'm heading back to the compartment, you coming?" she asked me. I shuck my head, "nah, I need to go see Harry, Ron and Hermione, you heard the twins." She nodded and after giving me a quick one armed hug, she headed back in the direction we came while I headed further down the train.

It only took a few minutes to find the right compartment as I knew it was near the back. Once I stepped inside, the three of them tackled me with hugs. I laughed at this. "Did ya miss me tha' much?" I asked them, still laughing, my irish accent coming on strong. Hermione nodded, "you hardly wrote at all this summer and we didn't see you at Diaggon Alley." I shrugged, "been busy, I guess" I said as I sat down next to the sleeping form of Remus John Lupin.

Harry sat down beside me and Ron said, "you don't seem at all surprised at a man asleep in our compartment." I just shrugged and gave him a smile which caused Harry to laugh but his face fell and he turned to the other two. "Should I tell her?" he asked them. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "hello," I called, "still here." Ron and Hermione agreed, "she'll need to if she's going to help." Harry turned to me and opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand, "let me guess, someones after you?" Harry nodded. I continued, "they are trying to kill you." Another nod. "It's Sirius Black," I concluded. The three of my friends just stared at me open mouthed. I giggled slightly at their expressions and Hermione actually had to push Ron's chin up to stop him from gawking. "Okay, I don't really want to know how you know all that," remarked Harry. I just smirked and replied, "lucky guess."


	3. Chapter 2

Ron was about to speak but I held up my hand once again, "sorry, Ronnie. Hold that thought. I need to talk to Mione. Like now!" I grabbed Ron's hand and forced him to switch seats with me so I could sit next to Hermione. Ron glanced nervously at Professor Lupin out of the corner of his eye, also sending me a small glare for putting him in an awkward position. I just rolled my eyes, he would only be there for a little while.

Once Harry had engaged Ron in a quiet conversation I spun around to face Hermione and brought her closer so I could whisper and the boys wouldn't hear.

"What is up with you Lexie?" asked Hermione cautiously. All the talk of Sirius Black trying to kill Harry had put her on edge. "You won'' believe what happened jus' before I came lookin' for you lot!" I exclaimed quietly. Her eyes widened slightly, "it wasn't Malfoy was it?" I shuck my head rapidly. "I was going changed with the girl from Hufflepuff, Hayley," but I stopped when I noticed her confused face. "The chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team." Her face showed enlightenment but once again became confused when she asked, "since when did you know her?" I shrugged and replied, "close friend of mine for ages!"

I waved my hand as I was getting off topic, "anyway! When we were almost to the bathrooms we bumped into..." I checked to make sure Harry and Ron weren't listening. I knew Harry wouldn't mind but might get a little protective but I knew Ron wasn't fond of Cedric from what I remembered from the books.

"Cedric Diggory." Hermione's mouth fell open in shock, "you can't be serious?! I saw him in Diagon Alley over the Summer. He is absolutely gorgeous!" I nodded my head in agreement before adding sheepishly, "and I think he .. sorta .. migh' of ... asked me out." She practically exploded, "NO WAY!"

Harry and Ron spun around in shock, having never heard Hermione raise her voice that high before. Remus in the corner fidgeted a little in his 'sleep'. Harry and Ron both had looks of complete confusion on their faces, Hermione's face was as red Fawkes' tail feathers! "What are you two talking about?" asked Ron slowly. I just gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and replied, "nothing you need to know, Ronniekins!" He scowled at me playfully before turning back to Harry.

Hermoine's face had finally returned to it's original colour when she turned to me with a very serious expression painted across it yet I could see excitement twinkling in her eyes. "We'll talk more on this later." I gave her nod and we both turned to speak with the boys and I switched seats once again with Ron.

Harry then continued to explain everything that had happened to him. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Ron and Hermione before I showed up so I hadn't missed much. I couldn't help but laugh when he told me of blowing up Aunt Marge. I knew he did it, reading it in the books and the scene in the movie was priceless! But it was still great to hear from his point of view and the satisfaction it gave to get one back on her. Personally, I was very proud of him.

"So let me get this straight," began Ron, "Sirius Black has escaped from Askaban to come after you?" Harry nodded, "yeah." Hermione glanced around at us, "but they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean everyones looking for him." Ron slumped back in his seat, Scabbers clutched in his hand as he said, "oh, sure." I then decided to add, "except no one has ever broken out of Askaban before." Ron continued, "And Black is a murdering, raving lunatic." I couldn't help but glance at Remus as the word 'lunatic'. The word had begun as of all the craziness that happened around the full moon, or that was what I remembered.

"Thanks Ron" replied Harry with heavy sarcasm. I just shuck my head in exasperation, "yeah, Ron, that is exactly what he needed to hear right now!"

Just at that moment, the train gave a giant lurch and accidentally bashed against Professor Lupin. The train rails gave off a long loud screech as the train came to a halt. I glanced around nervously. I knew what was happening. And I was terrified.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Hermione, "we can't be there yet." Harry got up out of his seat and moved towards the compartment door. He slide it open easily and poked his head out, many others were doing the exact same as him. He glanced up and down their section of the train just as the train gave another great lurch sending Harry tumbling back into his seat and me once again bashing into Professor Lupin.

"Whats goin' on?" demanded Ron in fear. Harry noticed my shaking form and grabbed my hand reassuringly. The compartment door slid shut as Harry provided, "I don't know. Maybe we've broken down." At that moment all went dark as all the lights throughout the train began to go out.

Ron decided to look and see if he could see anything going on outside. He leaned towards the window and I could just make him out through the darkness of our compartment. While leaning over he accidentally kicked Hermione which caused her to scold him in annoyance. We all waited with baited breath for Ron to tell us of anything.

"There's something moving out there!"

The lights flickered back on. We all continued to watch Ron as he studied the outside of the train. The lights once again going out and plunging us into darkness. I tried as hard as I could to think of the happiest memory I had. A good strong memory, but all the ones I thought of weren't strong enough.

"I think," began Ron, "somethings coming aboard." I squeezed Harry's hand tighter in what must have been a death grip and then clutched my wand tightly in my other hand inside the pocket of my robes. It was freezing inside the compartment, our breath was visible in front of us. The condensation on the window rapidly froze over becoming ice, as the did the water inside the glass bottle on the side table.

I let go of Harry's hand as we were once again jolted out of our places, but didn't let go of my wand. Ron gave a loud call of "Bloody Hell!". Just before the the dementor came into our line of sight a memory of my brother and all his friends all dancing around our games room as we played 'guitar hero' on our Xbox, singing 'Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi at the top of our lungs. I was as well and it was so much fun and none of us weren't either smiling or laughing. Our large border collie, Scamp was prancing around the room howling loudly along with the Chorus.

Keeping that memory fresh and strong in my mind I looked to the door just as a skeletal like hand appeared behind it and magically opened the door. From behind the door we could see the large, menacing black cloaked figure. A large hood that covered it's face completely. The coldness that surrounded us seemed to seep into our very skins, into our souls. It became hard to hold onto my happy memory. It felt as though all the happiness had been suck out of us and replaced with only darkness and sorrow.

It entered the compartment and glanced around at us, it face Harry and I last. Cruckshanks gave a loud screech as did Scabbers who proceeded to hide in Ron's jacket. The Dementor turned to face us and then a strange strangled sound came from it and I could feel my soul reacting within my body, I felt like I was about to pass out. But I held firm, I had to fight, I was stronger then this. Harry beside me was getting the full effect of the Dementor's soul sucking and finally when I got my body back into my own control I jumped to my feet with confidence, just barely registering the figure next to me of Remus Lupin, doing the same.

I raised my wand and, "Expecto Patronum!" A large white light erupted from my wand and what looked to be a giant bird was formed. The Dementor was forced away by both Remus and I before his patronus faded and mine flew back to me. I stroked its long silvery feathers it felt to be almost solid. It had a long curved tail that rose high with long majestic feathers and a long sharp beak and wise, kind and warm eyes. It was a phoenix.

I smiled up at Professor Lupin who was gazing down at me in amazement. "Well done! That was some extraordinary magic." I beamed up at him with pride. I was just glad I had found such a strong memory. I turned my gaze to Harry who had passed out on his seat and across mine as well. Hermione and Ron were looking from Professor Lupin to me and back again in awe. I just blushed and focused my attention along with Hermione on waking up Harry.

Once Harry began to come to, I got to my feet and pointed my wand at the still wide open compartment door. My phoenix patronus was still there so it followed my silent orders and flew into the corridor. I quickly followed it but as soon as I exited the compartment I was almost run down by an enormous wolf patronus. Glancing down to the other end of the train carriage, I spotted Sam standing outside a compartment with her wand posed in front of her.

The large, ghost like wolf came back and rubbed it's head against my leg and my phoenix circled us as it studied the wolf before settling itself on the wolf's head. Sam and I gave a small laugh as the two patronus' seemed almost solid and very comfortable with each other. It reminded us of our own friendship as we watched the two of them. The wolf would give whimpers, whines and growls, along with a few small barks and was answered by my phoenix giving small bursts of bird song.

My patronus returned to me and settled itself on my shoulder while Sam's disappeared back into the air. I approached Sam and she did to me.

"So who are you hangin' with?" I wondered. She gave a very Malfoy-like smirk. I rolled my eyes, "don't answer that question. Malfoy and his gonnes, right?" She laughed and nodded, "Just Draco, Theo and Blaise, and Jamie too! They're actually really cool." I shrugged, "maybe to you. You're a Slytherin."

She nodded her head in understanding. Another smirk split across her face, "things are really going to change this year." I copied her smirk and nodded in excitment. She raised her hand in a high-5 and I happily obliged before heading back to my compartment.

Harry was now sitting up and had some chocolate that he had been given by the Professor lUpin in his hand. His head shot up as I entered the compartment and I smiled down at him to show I was alright.

He looked from Professor Lupin to me and then back to the door. I sat down next to Professor Lupin as Harry asked, "what.. what was hat thing?" Lupin also looked to where the creature had been, "that was a Dementor, one the guards of Askaban. It was searching the train for Sirius Black."

Remus broke off a piece of the chocolate and smiled as he handed it to me. He then placed the remaining chocolate down on the seat I had been previously sitting in next to Harry before getting to his feet. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to have a word with the driver."

He opened the compartment door and then turned back to face us, Harry and I still hadn't eaten our chocolate so he remarked, "eat! You'll feel better."

We did as he advised and as soon as the sweet taste of the chocolate touch my tongue, a strange warmth spread throughout my body. I was once again filled with happiness and all the sadness of the world seemed to lighten until it was almost gone but sadly I could still feel it there, just ever so faintly.

I moved back to sitting next to Harry, while Ron and Hermione re-took their seats on the other side. "what happened to me?" asked Harry as Hermione gathered Cruckshanks into her arms. It was only then did I remember I left all my things, except for my bag with my clothes, in the compartment that the we had all been sitting in earlier. I was sure it was fine as our luggage was brought up to the school separately.

"Well," began Ron, "you sort of went rigid, same with Lex, we thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Harry glanced at me again, then to the other two, "and.. and did any of you three, you know, pass out?" I shuck my head as did Hermione or Ron.

"No," said Ron, "but I felt weird though, like I'd never be cheerful again. Lex seemed to snap out of it just in time."

"Someone was screaming," exclaimed Harry, catching all of our attention. I couldn't help the sad smile on my face as I remembered who this person was. "A woman," concluded Harry.

"No one was screaming, Harry" said Hermione watching him with worry in her eyes.

Once Harry turned to gaze out the window I finally realised it had begun to sheet rain. They finally went to change into their uniforms while I stayed in the compartment to watch over Cruckshanks and Scabbers. For most of the time I was glaring at scabbers and petting the large fluffy cat absentmindly.

When my friends returned they looked at me in confusion as they noticed my hard glare pointed towards Scabbers like he had just eaten my new pair of expensive shoes.

We got off the train and heard the familiar sound of Hagrid's voice calling all the first years to him so they could take the boats across the black lake. I smiled as I heard that I was pleased to find it brought back the memory of my sorting that I didn't even know I had as this was all new to me. I had apperantly sat in a boat with Ron and Harry. In the sorting, the hat wanted to put me in either Slytherin or Gryffindor but was tempted to put me also in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

I was jogged out of that memory by Ron giving me a hard jab in the ribs. "You okay Alex? You were dozing off." I gave them all a smile before following them up to the carriages. I was shocked to find I could already see the Thestrals but I spotted Nicole, Killian and Hayley studying them aswell so I guessed it might have something to do with how we came here.

I clambered into a coach with the other three and it set off. Ron and Hermione kept shooting worried glances at Harry and I could tell it was annoying him. I gave him a smile and rolled my eyes. Thankfully this seemed to cheer him up a little.

As the carriage came to a halt we all jumped out and just as Harry and I did the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy reached our ears. "You fainted Potter?"

We turned to look at him. I completely ignored their conversation as I noticed Sam and Jamie standing behind him, Crabbe and Goyle, and were making faces and mocking him but it seemed I was the only one that noticed. I was trying so hard not to laugh but I don't think it was working, I was never good at hiding my laughter. It was the same when telling a joke I would always get half way through and just start laughing and would then find it hard to finish.

"Is there a problem?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at Professor Lupin as he gazed around at all of us. He must have just gotten off te carrige after ours. Draco glared at him and took in his patched and faded robs before remarking, "no, professor," and then strutting away with his two gonnes and Sam and Jamie still messing about behind them.

As we made our way inside we were stopped by Professor McGonagall. She wanted to see Harry, Hermione and I. I spotted Killian and Nicole also waiting with her.

Ron left to go to the Great Hall while the five of us were led off to McGonagall's office. It wasn't very exciting at first. She just wanted to know if Harry was alright but once that was all done, Harry was sent to wait outside while she dealed with us.

She smiled at each of us and gave us each a chain necklace with a circular charm with a dial on it. A time turner. We were going to need them for getting to all of our classes. She then proceed to give us a hard and long explanation of how to use them and how not use them, along with all the many important rules.

Once that was done she studied us all with a proud glint in her eye. Her eyes then settled on Nicole and I, "well you two better get going or Professor Flitwick will have my head."

Hermione gave me a confused look which I returned with a small smile hoping she didn't see the confusion in my face aswell. Nicole grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office ahead of the others, Killian closely following. I noticed Harry watching after us curiously as Hermione exited the office and stood beside him also watching us leave.

We entered the Great Hall just as the sorting was almost finished, no one noticed us as Nicole and I joined the group of students standing with Professor Flitwick at the back of the hall. He spotted us and made his way over as quickly as his little legs would carry him, "hurry, hurry! Its almost time for us to go on!"

I remembered the choir singing at the beginning of the feast in the third film but I hadn't expected to actually be in it, but I guess we were. We were singing 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' or "Double Trouble' as some called it.

The last first year was sorted and then Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. "I am proud to introduce our school choir singing, 'Double Trouble' organised by Professor Flitwick." There was an around of applause as we all took our places in the front of the hall.

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and _cauldron_ bubble._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Something wicked this way comes!_

_Eye of newt and toe of frog,_

_Wool of bat and tongue of dog,_

_Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,_

_Lizard's leg and owlet's wing__**.**_

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Something wicked this way comes!_

_In the cauldron boil and bake,_

_Fillet of a fenny snake,_

_Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_

_Witches' mummy, maw and gulf._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Something wicked this way comes!_

We then all separated and walked down the sides of the hall and then to our seats.

I quickly settled in next to Hermione and Conor. Everyone around me congratulated me on the performance before we turned back to listen to Professor Dumbledore who had once again gotten to his feet and had approach the podium.

"Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts!"

By now he had the whole schools attention. "Now I would like to say a few words before we all become befuddled by our excellent feast." I shared a small smile of excitement with Conor. I wasn't a big eater and was very picky when it came to food but I was looking forward to the feast.

"First, I'm please to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin. Who has kindly agreed to take up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good Luck Professor!"

Professor Lupin stood up from his seat beside Snape who didn't look all that pleased with the arrangement. He gave a small bow as the school all gave another round of applause.

"Of Course," said Hermione as she leaned over the table, so she was closer to Ron and Harry, "thats how he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." I gave a small nod as I clapped along cheerfully with everyone else.

It was then Draco decided to try again to get a rise out of Harry, "Potter! Potter!" Ron and Harry turned to face him. "You actually fainted," remarked Malfoy as his friends all faked a dramatic faint like something from a Shakespearean play. "Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron as he pushed Harry back around to face us.

"Just forget it," remarked Hermione. I leaned closer to Harry and Ron, "apparently, Malfoy almost wet himself when the dementor came to their compartment." This got a laugh out of all three of them. Ron glanced over his shoulder at Malfoy who was still watching us and smirked. I saw Jamie and Sam waving their fingers at me causing me to laugh again and return the gesture. They got weird looks from the Slytherins around them and so did I from the my friends. We just shrugged and went back to listening to Dumbledore.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, has decided to retire, so as to spend some more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his position will be taken by none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid!"

Professor McGonagall had to elbow Hargid to get up and as he did, he accidentally pushed the table forward causing many glasses and cups to be knocked off balance. We all cheered and screamed loudly for Hagrid knowing he must be loving the idea.

"Finally on a more describing note, a the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the Dementors of Askaban." This caused much muttering throughout the hall.

"Until such a time that Sirius Black is captured." I shared looks with Conor and then over at Nicole and Sam at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

"The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and whilst I have been asured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I much warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

I shared another look with Sam and Nicole and then we began to mouth along with what Dumbledore was saying.

"_But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times,"_ he extinguished a candle to his right, _"if one only remembers to turn on the light."_ Re-lighting the candle.

I got strange, sort of freaked out looks from most of the Gryffindors, including, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George as they had all seen me speaking along with Dumbledore.

"How did you-"

"-do that?" asked Fred and George.

I smiled mysteriously and gave a shrug, "I just knew."

At that moment all the food appeared and we dug into our long awaited meal. And we weren't disappointed. Not that we expected we would be.


	4. Chapter 3

Once everyone was finished at the feast and we had of course sang the Hogwarts song, "Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hoggie, wartie, Hogwarts. Teach us something please!" Dumbledore dismissed us all to bed.

We all got to our feet and the prefects began ushering the first years out of the hall to their dormitories. I walked with Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor boys in our year. Harry was up walking with Dean and Seamus was ahead of them. Nevile, Ron and Conor were just ahead of us.

We strolled up the ever-changing staircases until we reached the set of stairs that led to our portrait hole. Seamus, who like Conor and I, was Irish. We sat together during dinner and chatted about home and things going on in our country, it felt like we had done that before so I guess we often discussed home together. I apperantly am also helping Seamus learning Gaeilge, the irish language, as his parents want him to learn it.

Seamus dashed up the last few steps and got there before any of us. "Fortuna Major," he said, as this was our password for this term as told to us by Percy, Ron's older brother, who this year had become Head Boy.

The Fat Lady, the portrait that guarded Gryffindor tower, was standing to the side and holding a wine glass. She was continuously singing a quite high-pitched melody, quite off tune. From what I could tell she was trying to break the glass using the vibrations of her voice like an opera singer but it didn't seem to be working out for her.

She held up and hand to Seamus, "Aba ba ba." I guess that was her way of saying 'wait, I'm trying to break a wine glass with my voice.' Seamus turned to us as we all reached him. "Here, listen, she just won' le' me in."

We all turned back to face the portrait of the Fat lady as Harry then loudly said, "Fortuna Major." She rolled her eyes in annoyance at us before holding out her hand again, "no, no, no, wait. Wait." She turned back to her wine glass and began to sing the melody again at a higher key, except this time when she was half way through she began to scream loudly to see if it would have a different effect. It didn't, unless the effect was to get all of us to block our ears, including many painting around us,because of this, she clearly for all of us to see thrust her arm to the side and smashed the glass against the wall that was the backing of her painting.

The wine glass was now broken and she stared at it in surprise and tried to play it off as though she had broken it using her voice. "Amazing! Top of my voice!" She was giggling away to herself as Harry once again demanded, "Fortuna Major!"

The Fat Lady gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "yes, alright. Go in." She swung open as Harry sarcastically replied, "thank you." Hermione stayed behind me slightly so she could talk wih Ginny as I walked with Conor behind Harry and Seamus. Dean walked on the other side me, we listened as Harry and Seamus went on about how the Fat Lady couldn't sing. We shared a serious look before all of us snorted loudly and began laughing.

One of Hogwarts many ghosts floated down the stairs that led to the dormitories. He gave Conor and I small wave before disappearing, but not before letting Dean walk through him and feeling the horrible and cold sensation that caused both Conor and I to laugh at his misfortune. He sent us both a glare and shoved me into Conor.

* * *

I walked up to the girls dormitories after promising Conor to come into him and the lads once everything was settled in our room. All the other girls were already in there. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were already gossiping away on one of the beds while Hermione was taking out all her school books and arranging them so she could get to them quickly. Her bed was right next to mine but I noticed that only a few of my things were there. Mainly just my school books and my school uniform. There were a couple of other things such as just books for light reading, my pyjamas, some jewelery and make-up but other than that mostly everything else wasn't there.

I didn't ponder on it long as Hermione spotted me and immediately beckoned me over. I sat down on my bed and she sat on hers and we leaned in closely.

"So tell me! What went on with you and Cedric Diggory?!" she questioned me. I couldn't help but laugh at the desprateness of the question. She may hang around mostly with guys and books but she was a true girl at heart and even she had to admire the gorgeousness of the hufflepuff and Hogwarts golden boy, Cedric Diggory.

I then went into explaining what had happened.

"Well, I was with Hayley, as you know, and he came out of his compartment, but I didn't know it was him, I didn't even see him, and we crashed into each other and so we fell over. Hayley found it quite amusing when he helped me up but then forgot to let go of my hand."

Hermione got a confused look on her face like she wasn't sure she had heard me right. "Wait," she said, "he 'forgot'?" I shrugged, "it seemed so. Then he went all red and began stuttering it was really cute." Hermione and I giggled to each other.

"Then Hayley started talking with Hannah so it was just me and Cedric. He then said I was pretty, well prettier than I was last year." Hermione's eyes widened, "but that would mean he noticed you last year!" I nodded, "thats what I thought and so I asked him if he had been watching me, sounded kind of creepy, but well he is cute, he can get away with it."

"What did he say?!" asked Hermione bouncing in her place on the bed. "He said, 'maybe a little'!" I practically yelped.

"So when did he ask you out?" Hermione wondered just as excited as I was. I smiled and replied, "just after that, he said I looked hot while I was playing quidditch and said we should go flying together one night." Hermione screamed. I mean she actually screamed!

Lavender and Parvati swung around angrily, "would you two be quiet we are trying to have conversation here," said Lavender. Parvati was a bit nicer, "we were just talking about the guys here in Hogwarts, do you guys like anyone?"

Hermione smirked at me in a way that strangely reminded me of Sam and Malfoy. "Alex does!" I glared at her, "Hermione," I hissed. Hermione continued to smirk and added, "and he asked her out." Paravti and Lavender were hooked, "Who? WHO?!" Hermione just shuck her head, "sorry, not telling" and then proceed to get ready for bed.

I gave a sigh of relief as I went to get changed to go see the boys. My hair was still in many curls and so I just brushed through it a little, softening them a little. I then through on a onesie. A pikachu onesie. If you don't know who that is, shame on you. Hermione glanced over my pyjamas when she saw them and burst out laughing once I began to strut around the room and pose like a fashion model on a catwalk. I, personally, thought I looked awesome. Parviti and Lavender also laughed and seemed to enjoy my jokes.

I then gave them all a wave and proceed to head off to see the boys. The all look up when I entered the room, the boys all gave many curious looks.

At that moment Conor came out of the bathroom wearing a squirtle onesie. We pointed at each other and started acting like the two pokemon having a wild conversation before Conor gave me a hug and spun me around and we settled down with the Gryffindor guys who were all laughing their heads off at our antics. Dean and Seamus were wiping tears from their eyes they were laughing so hard.

We were all pigging out on sweets and Dean took out a box of sweets where you acted like a certain animal or object. Ron took one out and handed it to Seamus. Ron and Dean were both sitting on Harry's bed while Harry sat on a chair infront of the window next to Seamus who sat on the bedside table next to Nevile who lay on his own bed, reading. Conor and I sat on the floor leaning our backs against the side of Nevile's bed.

"Green – thats a monkey," exclaimed Ron as Seamus ate the bean. He immediately began to act like a monkey and making all the sounds. It was brilliant to watch but I couldn't help but be reminded of my brother as he had always loved monkeys. He moved around a bit and brought Nevile into the fun. The charm wore off and we all gave a small clap as Ron grabbed another and threw it over to Nevile, and then two others, one to me and one to Conor.

Nevile ate his and began making elephant noises and forced him to sit up. Conor then ate his and began barking loudly like a dog. We all laughed, well they laughed, as he practically tackled me and began to sniffe and paw at my hair like a puppy. "CONOR! Get off me! Bold dog!"

This caused another round of laughter as I shoved him back into his place beside me on the floor. "Your turn, Lexie!" said Seamus. I smiled at them and pulled up the hood of my pikachu onesie before popping the bean into my mouth.

I had no control over it as I began to pur and meow, like a cat. I bent my head forward slightly and brought my hand up, curved slightly like a cat, and began to lick gently at my hand. As the charm wore off I realised all the boys were gazing at me and as one they all went, "awww!" I glared at them, "I would shut up unless you want me to send a hex at you!"

They immidately stopped and Seamus threw a bean to Ron, "here, Ron, catch!" Ron did and threw it into his mouth. Out of his mouth came a loud roar of a lion. Fitting, if I do say so myself. Harry then grabbed a grey one which just happened to not be an animal. As soon as he swallowed it steam burst from his ears, his face went read and his eyes were shut tight. We all laughed at him.

We then went and tried to grab more sweets which ended up in a huge pillow fight in the dormitory.

* * *

I sat with Conor on his bed as all the others had fallen asleep quickly after all the fun. Turns out only his school things were here too. Just then a paper airplane flew into the room. Conor grabbed it. He read it through.

"It says we need to go see Professor Dumbledore." We shared a confused look before getting to our feet. We didn't bother to change and just went as two pokemon characters. We waved at Feed and George who we were still sitting by the fire in the common room. They waved back but stopped mid-wave when they noticed our pyjamas.

"Going somewhere?" asked George.

"Like a very strange pyjama party?" asked Fred.

Conor shrugged and replied simply, "na! We're off to Dumbledore's office but you never know!" I laughed at his joke and added, "we'll find out when we get there!" Conor offered me his arm and taking it, we skipped out of the common room and into the deserted corridor, the twins following us with their eyes as we went.

"Where are you two off two at such an hour?!" called out the Fat Lady but we just waved her off as we continued cheerfully through the halls and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Conor almost went the wrong way several times but luckily I realised at the last second and then would pull us down the right corridor or up the right staircase but it happened the other way around aswell as I brought us down the wrong ways once or twice. One of those times happened to be not even a real door and slammed right into the stone wall. My nose was still aching. I was never going to hear the end of it from Conor who had found my injury rather amusing.

I got my revenge though when he forgot to jump a step in one of the staircases and got himself stuck and I refused to help him out unless he apologised and agreed that he owed me a favour which I could ask to be repaid at any time.

We finally reached the giant stone eagle outside of Dumbledore's office. We suddenly realised that we had no idea what the password to enter was.

"What now?" I asked Conor as I gazed from him to the entrance to the headmaster's office. Conor turned to me and shrugged, "we do what everyone else does. Name random sweets." We each gave a sharp nod before turning to face the stone eagle again.

"Sherbert lemon."

"Cockroach clusters."

"Bertie Bot's Every Flavour Beans."

"Liquorish wands."

"Pumpkin pasties."

"Chocolate frogs."

"Lemon drops."

"Blood pops."

I turned to look at Conor, "blood pops? Why would he like blood pops? Those are for vampires!" He gave me an innocent smile, "you never know, he is a rather strange man! And don't you like them?" I shrugged in a submissive way and nodded, both were very true, I did like blood pops and Dumbles was a very strange man and that is why we like him so much. We turned our attention back to the task at hand.

"Turkish delight."

"Fruit pastiles."

"After Eights."

"Malteasers."

"Skittles."

We gave a loud cheer as the eagle finally began to turn in its place revealing the spiral staircase that continued to go up with that eagle as it rose up. We jumped up onto the top steps and we were on our way.

"Skittles? Who knew? Tnk I could have some if I asked?" laughed Conor and I nodded and gave a laugh of my own just as the Eagle came to a stop outside a large metal door with a curved top. I stepped forward and knocked gently on the door. "Come in," came the reply.

I reached forward and opened the door and entered with Conor close behind me. Inside was not only Professor Dumbledore, but the four heads of Houses and Nicole, Sam, Hayley, Jamie and Killian. Fred was right, it was a pyjama party as all but the teachers were wearing onesies.

Hayley wore a black and white puppy onesie with a pair of black uggs. Sam wore a Charmander onesie with bright fire, red uggs. Last of course was Nicole wearing a black and white cat onesie. Killian was wearing a Spiderman onesie while Jamie wore a batman onesie. They all were a rather precuilliar lot.

As soon as I stepped into the large office with Conor, bird song reached my ears. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, swooped down from his perch. He circled over my head before landing lightly on my shoulder.

**"Greetings Sister." **

I gave small jump at the angelic voice that sounded almost like soft bells ringing. I turned my head to look at Fawkes in surprise.

**"Sister?" **I was shocked when my voice seemed to take on a musical tone that I had never heard come out of my mouth.

**"Of course, you do not remember. You are of my kind. A phoenix yet you can chose whether to be in human form or bird. Be careful, like me, you will have your burning days every few months. You control fire and wandless magic and non-verbal magic will come easy to you and your tears, like mine, have healing powers,"** said Fawkes.

**"Thank you... Brother, I appreciate the information."**

I looked back to everyone else in the room. They were all staring at me with wide eyes and mouths open, jaws practically brushing the tiled floor.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Dumbledore looked absolutely fascinated by this revelation of me being able to communicate with Fawkes. "Were you and Fawkes just singing together?" asked Killian. I stared at them each in turn, "is that what it sounds like to you?" They all gave a few hesitant nods.

I gave a shrug before taking a seat on a couch inbetween Sam and Nicole. As soon as I sat down Sam began to elbow me and Nicole began to do the same on the other side. I elbowed them back and everyone watched curiously as we continued. Snape watched with a look of disgust obviously annoyed to see one of his snakes (Sam) being friendly with a Gryffindor (me).

I finally got to annoyed by their elbowing and cried, "Nicky! Sam!" They both stopped and looked down at their knees sheepishly while the others laughed.

I turned to face the lads and Hayley who sat on other couches and chairs around the room. "So how has the evening been for you guys, besides Conor, I know how you are." They all shrugged as Hayley spoke, "alright. Hufflepuff is pretty quiet but Cedric and Hannah are really nice though and Susan is really sweet." She smirked at me as she mentioned Cedric, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Blaise and Theo are cool, Draco isn't bad either just a hard home life, ya know?" said Jamie. I nodded in understanding. "Pansy is unbareable but Daphne is okay," remarked Sam. Nicole then said, "Luna is awesome but I already knew that and Padma is a bit of a gossip but still nice and I meet Cho, she is really irritating."

"Terry and Micheal and Anthony are good friends of mine, we share our dormitory," explain Killian. Our conversation was interupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat loudly. We all turned to face him, "sorry Professor."

He just smiled at us and his eyes twinkled happily as he gazed down at us all. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I asked you to come here," spoke Dumbledore.

He reached onto his desk and picked up a rolled up piece of parchment. "This was brought to me by Fawkes from the Forbidden Forest, yet all I can read is your names and nothing else." He leaned over his desk and handed the parchment to Killian who unravelled it and read it silently before staring up at us wide eyed, Conor and Jamie reading over his shoulder.

"It is addressed to all of us from the Lady Hogwarts, herself," said Conor in amazement. Finally it had been handed to me by Sam and I read it with Sam and Nicole reading over my shoudlers.

_Dear Lord Conor and Lady Alexis of Gryffindor, Lord Jamie and Lady Samantha of Slytherin, Lord Killian and Lady Nicole of Ravenclaw and Lady Hayley of Hufflepuff,_

_I realise you must be rather surprised to be receiving a letter from me but I also realise that this must be a difficult change for you all coming from a completely different world and time. You must not tell anyone of your original home for the time being._

_When you are able to let someone in on your secret, you will know._

_You may have noticed that your belongings are not all in your dormitories, I took the liberty of having a secret home and safe house built for you all in the Forbidden Forest. The creatures in the Forbidden Forest will bring you no harm, especially with a Phoenix in your company._

_When you enter the forest, you will be shown the way to your hidden home. I hope it is to your liking and it has all possible magical shields and protections and can not be detected or find unless shown purposely the way._

_Enjoy your school year, this will not be the last time you hear from me,_

_Lady Hogwarts._

I gazed up at everyone, "well that is something I didn't expect." The teachers looked slightly anxious as to what was on the paper. It didn't feel right to tell our teachers yet, Dumbledore would be alright to tell but not our Heads of House, not yet atleast.

"Lady Hogwarts has informed us of a house waiting for us in the Forbidden Forest, also that we shall hear more from her later," spoke up Nicole, only informing them of what they needed to know. They seemed nervous at this.

"The Forbidden Forest? Won't that be dangerous?" question Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore shuck his head slowly, "if Hogwarts has made a home for them there, she will protect them there."

Dumbledore then turned his attention to us, "maybe you should go find this house but be careful and if you ever wish to have a chat with me, about anything, you are always welcome here."

We all jumped to our feet and did our best to refrain from running out the door and down the stairs in excitment. We didn't succeed.

* * *

It was pitch black out but that was remidied with several _lumos _charms and Nicole easily casted some warming charms on the others. I didn't need the warming charm as my Phoenix-built body was keeping me warm.

Fawkes was leading the way of course.

The trees were all dark and menacing, notting around each other and the wind blowing through the many leaves and branches giving an almost omunious tune to our venture through the forest. An almost full moon hung above our heads, sending down a large beam of light that surrounded us but quickly faded into the darkeness of the forest, I noticed Sam shudder for a moment but I didn't know why, she wasn't one to be frightened by a simple forest no matter what was hidden inside.

Suddenly, a feeling engulfed my entire body. It was like stepping into a warm breeze. It was a wonderful feeling and I felt all my worries from traveling through the forest disappear.

Looking behind me, there appeared to be an almost invisble shield or barrier blocking us from the rest of the forest. I could just barely see a gleam of the moon against it.

Turning back around I saw a huge tree and wrapping around it almost all the way to the top was a staircase. Our home away from home was a giant treehouse. But not just any giant treehouse. This an AWESOME treehouse.

With a few high-pitched beautifully sung notes by Fawkes in fairwell, my fellow phoeinx left us. Together we raced towards it, up the front stairs and into the first wooden building. In the hallway there was a door leading to the right, the staircase that wond around the tree and then a large archway that led into another room. To the right, there was a large sitting room with a huge, brown 'L' shaped couch, a coffee table, a flat-screen tv and a large stone fireplace.

Through the archway there was a large, well stocked kitchen to the left and to the right there was another small sitting area with wooden couches with large white pillows and a coffee table.

Up the stairs, on the first floor, was the guys' rooms, the next floor was Sam's and Hayley's rooms. Then on the third floor was the library and Nicole's room and on the second last floor was my room. The stairs ended at a hallway for all levels except for mine and the last one. For mine it stopped at a wooden platform which was covered overhead incase of rain or snow by a canopy, I then had to go through a large glass door. There were several large windows and doors but all had long curtains that I could cover them with.

The last floor was different and was practically the roof of our house. It was, with no other better term, a bar. There was a large wooden bar for making drinks and there were many couches, armchairs, seats and tables for us to sit on. There were fairy lights scattered all around hanging from above our heads and gave it a peacefully atmosphere.

Once were all done with exploring, one by one we disappeared into our rooms. This was where we discovered all the rest of our belongings to be.

I fell back onto my large bed with many pillows before cuddling up under the covers and drifting off into th darkness of sleep at last.


End file.
